Pressure sensitive adhesives (PSAs) are adhesives that adhere to substrates merely with the application of light pressure (for example, finger pressure). Silicone-based PSA systems are sometimes preferred for applications requiring high temperature and/or humidity resistance.
Because PSAs adhere to substrates so easily, they are typically provided on a release liner (for example, a backing coated with release coating) to protect them before use. Fluorinated release coatings are often used to provide release properties to silicone-based PSAs because of their low surface energy. Many fluorinated release coatings are not suitable, however, for solvent casting of silicone-based PSAs because they have significant solubility in common solvents.